graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathan Pryce
Jonathan Pryce, właśc. John Price (ur. 1 czerwca 1947 w Holywell) – walijski aktor. Filmografia * Bill Brand (1976) jako Jamie Finn * Dzień, w którym umarł Chrystus (The Day Christ Died, 1980) jako Herod * Breaking Glass (1980) jako Ken * Loophole (1980) jako Taylor * Timon z Aten (Timon of Athens, 1981) jako Timon * Murder Is Easy (1982) jako Pan Ellsworthy * Audiencja u Mela Brooksa (An Audience with Mel Brooks, 1983) * Posiłek oracza (The Ploughman's Lunch, 1983) jako James Penfield * Coś paskudnego tu nadchodzi (Something Wicked This Way Comes, 1983) jako Pan Dark * Brazil (1985) jako Sam Lowry * Jumpin’ Jack Flash (1986) jako Jack * Miłość wilkołaka (Haunted Honeymoon, 1986) jako Charles * Człowiek w ogniu (Man on Fire, 1987) jako Michael * Czekoladowy sekret (Consuming Passions, 1988) jako pan Farris * The Storyteller (1988) jako Król * Przygody barona Munchausena (The Adventures of Baron Munchausen, 1988) jako Zarządca Zwyczajny Horatio Jackson * The Heat Is On (1989) jako on sam * The Rachel Papers (1989) jako Norman * The Man From the PRU (1990) jako William Wallace * Selling Hitler (1991) jako Gerd Heidemann * Glengarry Glen Ross (1992) jako James Lingk * Rekiny Manhattanu (Barbarians at the Gate, 1993) jako Henry Kravis * Wiek niewinności (The Age of Innocence, 1993) jako Riviere * Dark Blood (1993) jako mąż * Mr. Wroe's Virgins (1993) jako Pan Wroe * Zakupy crash and carry (Shopping, 1994) jako Conway * Trójkąt namiętności (A Business Affair, 1994) jako Alec Bolton * Troll w Nowym Jorku (A Troll In Central Park, 1994) jako Alan (głos) * Carrington (1995) jako Lytton Strachey * Evita (1996) jako Juan Perón * Jutro nie umiera nigdy (Tomorrow Never Dies, 1997) jako Elliot Carver * Sanatorium poetów (Regeneration, 1997) jako dr William Rivers * Dawid (David, 1997) jako Saul * Ronin (1998) jako Seamus * Oszustwo (Gioco, Il, 1999) jako Mark * Stygmaty (Stigmata, 1999) jako Kardynał Daniel Houseman * Szkoła cudotwórców (The Testimony of Taliesin Jones, 2000) jako Da * Klub samobójców (The Suicide Club, 2000) jako Bourne * Wiktoria i Albert (Victoria & Albert, 2001) jako Król Leopold I * Duża mała Ania (Very Annie Mary, 2001) jako Jack Pugh * Afera naszyjnikowa (The Affair of the Necklace, 2001) jako Louis de Rohan * Muza (Bride of the Wind, 2001) jako Gustav Mahler * Wyznania siostry kopciuszka (Confessions of an Ugly Stepsister, 2002) jako Luykas Schoonmacker * Bezwarunkowa miłość (Unconditional Love, 2002) jako Victor Fox * Best Ever Bond (2002) jako on sam * Mad Dogs (2002) jako Supreme Being * Czego pragnie dziewczyna (What a Girl Wants, 2003) jako Alastair Payne * Piraci z Karaibów: Klątwa Czarnej Perły (Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, 2003) jako Gubernator Weatherby Swann * De-Lovely (2004) jako Gabe * Nieustraszeni bracia Grimm (The Brothers Grimm, 2005) jako Delatombe * Podróż do Nowej Ziemi (The New World, 2005) jako Krój Jakub I * Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, 2006) jako Gubernator Weatherby Swann * The Moon and the Stars (2006) * Piraci z Karaibów: Na krańcu świata (Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End, 2007) jako Gubernator Weatherby Swann * Living Neon Dreams (2007) * Gra o tron (Game of Thrones, 2011-2016) jako Wielki Wróbel Kategoria:Obsada i twórcy Kategoria:Rola zakończona de:Jonathan Pryce en:Jonathan Pryce fr:Jonathan Pryce ru:Джонатан Прайс